


Miracle

by dentedsky



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Changmin impregnates angel Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iadoreblue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iadoreblue).



Changmin always gets what he wants.

He's a demon with a penchant for the pretty, and that's exactly what he has in front of him: a beautiful angel out of his territory but in Changmin's arms.

They're in Purgatory, Changmin's usual angel-hunting ground as angels aren't allowed in Hell and demons aren't allowed in Heaven. In Purgatory there's nowhere to stand, only old air, lingering spirits and Aurora-like lights.

This angel is different though; usually they struggle, but this one only stares at him, holds onto his shoulders and lets Changmin have his way, even when Changmin removes his pants, holds his thighs and enters him.

Changmin should be rough.

He's not.

As he's slowly and leisurely fucking the angel Changmin presses his thumb to the little beauty spot above the angel’s lip, mesmerised by his cupids bow lips and fluttering eyelashes as they close. The angel moans low in his throat, large, feathery-white wings shivering.

Changmin flaps his own jet black wings with some frustration. He wants to -

Changmin grabs the angel's hips and impales him on his cock all the way before leaning over and capturing the angel's mouth in a kiss, letting their lips linger on one another's.

From afar they look like two birds entangled: one light and one dark.

Changmin doesn't want to think about how their coupling is less like fucking and more like making love, and yet he gently takes the angel in hand and strokes him to completion, making sure to time it with his own shuddering orgasm, coming deep inside him.

Three weeks later and Changmin’s in Hell. He completes his daily sinner torturing and enters the palace hall. Kyuhyun flies over to him and grasps his shoulders. “What the fuck have you done?” he demands fiercely, red-brown eyes wide and intense. “ _What did you do?_ ”

Changmin shoves him off. “What are you... talking...” He trails off and looks around at the palace hall. There are dark-suited clergymen running around and aristocratic demons conversing in groups, heads bent and voices hushed.

“What’s going on?” Changmin demands, and Kyuhyun gives him a shrewd look.

“Some high-ranking angel has gotten himself pregnant,” Kyuhyun informs him with a little laugh. “You think this is bad, apparently Heaven is in turmoil.”

“Good,” Changmin dismisses, walking away to his personal chamber. “Who the fuck cares if some dumb angel gets himself pregnant – “ He stops suddenly, Kyuhyun, who’d been following him, runs into his wings and stumbles. Changmin hardly notices.

“Hang on,” says Changmin, slowly turning to Kyuhyun. “Did you say ‘ _he_ ’? Is that even possible?”

Changmin thinks about an angel with a pretty face and soft lips and he feels the blood rush from his face.

“It’s possible,” says Kyuhyun, nodding. “But you’re right, there’s no reason why Hell should care, unless Lucifer thinks it’s the next Christ or something.” Kyuhyun shoots him a look. “So was it you..?”

“Does this angel have a name?” Changmin snaps.

“Yunho,” says Kyuhyun, waggling his eyebrows.

 _Yunho_ , Changmin thinks, running a tongue over his top lip. He had never met the angel before that time in Purgatory, but he’d heard of him. Yunho wasn’t just any angel, he was an _archangel_ and a high-ranking one at that.

Oh shit.

 _Oh shit._ It couldn’t be – could it?

Changmin storms to his chamber and to his wardrobe and dresses himself in battle attire. A quick flick of his fingers and whispered word and his hair is magically straightened and slicked back and spiked, different from its usual mess of curls. Then he goes to his weapons case and chooses the largest sword in his collection: all black metal and blood-red design.

Kyuhyun watches from the doorway, leaning on the door-jamb. Then Minho walks past and sticks his head in. "Oh evil hyungs!" he greets. "What's going on?"

“Changmin got an archangel pregnant and now he’s going to storm into Heaven,” Kyuhyun explains, deadpan. “And I’m coming with you,” he adds to Changmin.

“I’m coming too!” Minho announces, striding into the room. With a flourish of his hands and a whispered word his weapon materialises in his hands: a long, hard staff. Kyuhyun does the same, his bow appearing in his hands and a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back.

“Whatever,” says Changmin, aloof, though inside he’s relieved. He could probably storm Heaven easily enough on his own, but it’s the higher ruins where they’re probably keeping the angel locked away and guarded by three infamous archangels –

On his own fighting them would be suicide.

Changmin, Kyuhyun and Minho make a circle and put their hands out, one over the other. With a synchronised spell they vanish from Changmin’s chamber and arrive in Purgatory. A long flight and then they’ve arrived at Heaven’s gate. Changmin puts his hand out and with a flash of light he blasts it open before the three of them stride through, faces hard, ignoring Saint Peter with his book clutched to his chest in fear.

They encounter many angels, most of low rank. Changmin swings his sword in elegant arches slicing through angel bodies while Minho swings his staff with rapid ease and Kyuhyun takes up the rear, shooting down angels one by one in rapid succession. Angels are immortal, so even after killing them they re-spawn in Purgatory. All an angel needs to do is come back into Heaven to fight again.

Changmin and his friends can’t afford to linger.

They fight hard and fast, their battle attire and large black wings making them look like inky blurs in stark contrast to the pearl-white of the angels. Finally they’re able to break through, taking off and flying to God’s city and beyond.

They change direction and fly high, finally arriving at the ruins of Old Heaven and landing on the stone ground.

Everything is quiet, and still. This place is as old as time itself.

Then three angels seem to materialise a few metres in front of them. All beautiful and fierce-eyed. Changmin, Kyuhyun and Minho ready their weapons, grips tightening.

The angel with his fringe obscuring one eye steps forward from the others. He gives Changmin a strange, sad look and says, “He’s in the back.”

Changmin retightens his grip on his sword’s hilt, trying to think logically through his confusion.

The angel raises his eyebrows. “You’re welcome to go to him,” he says, moving aside and gesturing.

Changmin thinks it could be a trap but takes the opportunity anyway, walking past the angels, his friends following. He knows they’ll watch his back.

After a few strides Changmin steps off the ground and into the air, flying through the rest of the ruins to a small, old church half-hidden by fallen pillars. He uses a spell to open the door – but as soon as he’s through it slams behind him, cutting him off from Kyuhyun and Minho. He traces his hands over the door and in his panic he forgets that he’s not alone.

He turns.

The angel is even more beautiful than Changmin remembers. He is pretty yet he possesses a kind of masculinity that doesn’t contradict; rather, it complements his effeminate features. Though he gazes softly at Changmin from across the room his eyes hold a kind of sharp intelligence, while his lips are curved into a friendly smile.

The room they are in is hardly a prison. It seems comfortable, decorated in white cotton, silk and frills –

Vomit-worthy, really.

The only tell-tale sign that it’s a prison cell is that the angel is chained by the wrists. The long, silver chains are pooled on the floor by his feet. The angel is dressed in white shirt with a plunging neckline and no sleeves. Changmin forgets himself for a moment to allow his eyes to wander over his throat, chest, and muscular arms.

Then the angel – Yunho – speaks.

“Your eyes are red,” he says. His voice is masculine yet lyrical.

Changmin stares at him. “Yes...” he says eventually, saying it slowly as if speaking to a small child. “I’m a demon. My eyes were red when we – “ He breaks off.

Yunho’s smile grows, head tilting to the side in affectionate amusement.

“...When we met in Purgatory,” Changmin finishes lamely.

Yunho takes a step closer. “You look young,” he observes as he takes a second step. “But not too young, that’s good.” Another step. “I was afraid.”

Changmin is reminded as to why he generally doesn’t like angels, aside from the obvious reasons. They’re fun to hunt in Purgatory but to talk to them is quite another matter: they’re always speaking in riddles, every little thing they say has to be some cryptic nonsense.

“How do you know how young I am?” Changmin shoots back, patience thinning. He’s pretty sure angels don’t have the power to read ages. “I could be older than you.”

Yunho takes another step. “You died ten years after me,” Yunho explains patiently. Step. “That means you’re ten years’ younger than me in immortal years.” Step. “In mortal years you’re two years younger than me.” Step. Changmin blinks at him. “Therefore you should call me Hyung.” Step. Blink. Stop.

Yunho is in front of Changmin now. He holds out hands lightly curled into loose fists. Yunho gives Changmin one of those soft, affectionate smiles again. “Are we going to stand here chatting all day,” says the angel quietly, “or are you going to rescue me?”

Changmin scowls. “’Rescue’ you? I’m kidnapping you!”

“Changmin, please,” says the angel. His gaze turns into tired sadness. “Get me out of here.”

Throat curiously tight, the demon lifts his sword. With a devastation spell on his lips his chops his sword down onto the chains pooled in the floor. They fizzle with magical fire before being consumed by sparks then disappearing altogether.

Yunho grins at him, wide and abrupt, his teeth so white they’re almost blinding. With a flamboyant twirl, flourish and a few lyrical, magical words the whole room explodes outwards. Changmin’s instinct is to duck into a crouch and guard himself with his wings. When he unfurls he finds the whole prison cell is in crumbling ruins, the angel standing in middle of it all, wings unfurled. He looks soft, and beautiful.

With a kind look he holds out his hand for Changmin.

Changmin ignores it and stands on his own, then looks to the side to see Kyuhyun and Minho standing a few feet away, gaping a little. “Alright?” he asks them.

They both nod. “The other archangels didn’t even come for us,” Kyuhyun tells him as he and Minho come over. They hold out their hands. “Ready to go?”

“Yep,” says Changmin, placing his hand over theirs. The angel silently comes over and does the same, Kyuhyun and Minho watching him side-along and warily.

A flash of light and they’re gone.

*

Changmin watches Yunho walk around the chamber, looking at his various weapons and torture devices hanging on the walls as if they were interesting works of art. Changmin's little place is dark, gloomy and incredibly tidy.

Changmin turns away and pulls a small box from one shelf and opens it. Inside are black clumps of crumbling charcoal. He touches some and pulls away, rubbing the black dust between thumb and forefinger.

"This room will do for now," Yunho is saying matter-of-factly. "We're going to need a crib."

Changmin, who had been walking over to him, falters in his step at that. His eyes wander from Yunho's face to his belly and remembers that Yunho is carrying his baby. Yunho's tummy is still flat though, too early for his pregnancy to show.

"First things first," says Changmin as he walks over, box still in hand, "we can't have you walking around like that." He gestures at Yunho's white outfit, wings, and honey-brown hair. Then he takes some charcoal, crumbles it in his fingers then smears it on the lapel of Yunho's sleeveless shirt. "This is the burnt remains of the dead forest of Astrid, beyond the broken mountains of Nesatir," he explains as the mark starts to bleed inky black over Yunho's outfit. It spreads over his shoulder and chest. "Potent, but temporary. I'll have to get you some more..."

Yunho watches Changmin curiously as he paints a bit of black dust onto Yunho's hair. He reaches for Yunho's wings, then pauses. They look at each other, Yunho expectant and Changmin hesitant.

"Can I - " Changmin stops. For both angels and demons it's taboo to touch another person's wings. Even in battle, to aim for someone's wings was considered an act of cowardice. How silly, Changmin thinks; they've slept together, will even be a family one day - and yet Changmin hesitates to perform this simple act.

Yunho looks into his eyes, kind and affectionate. "You can," he says.

The touch of fingers to white feathers is gentle. Changmin had expected them to be soft but they are smooth and slick, so much like his own. The black starts to bleed over the white like ink spilt on paper, obscuring the white till it's gone.

And then the man standing in front of Changmin looks demon, not angel, clothes, hair and wings jet black. Changmin wipes his hands clean on his own clothes, then as a finishing touch he cups Yunho's small face in his hands and whispers spells. First to make his hair slick and styled, then a glamour to give his eyes a red glow.

"There," he says, pulling away -

The angel grabs his hands before he can move too far.

"Changmin - "

Changmin freezes, wide eyed.

"Changmin," Yunho says again, voice gone gruff, eyes trained on Changmin and pleading, desperate. He rubs his thumbs over Changmin's palms and Changmin looks down at their joined hands. "I waited so long to be with you, snuck into Purgatory whenever I got the chance, hoping I could see you again - "

"What the hell are you talking about," whispers Changmin. He takes a step back but Yunho only follows, until the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed. "Purgatory was the first time we met - "

"Let's not waste any more time," says the angel, before leaning forward and capturing Changmin's lips in a kiss.

Changmin inhales sharply through his nose, eyes wide. But when Yunho moves his mouth over his in a sensual caress Changmin's eyes flutter closed, and he kisses back.

They make love between the sheets, mouths open and panting, Yunho's head tossed back and throat and neck exposed for Changmin to kiss, suck and mark, Changmin taking him with thoughts of _mine mine mine -_

 _Let's not waste any time,_ Yunho had said.

"I'm never letting you go," the demon whispers against the angel's lips.

*

When Changmin awakes, Yunho is gone. He shoots out of bed in his panic, magicking clothes on as he leaves his room and runs down the corridor and then the stairs to the palace entrance hall –

The place is full of demons, a whole crowd of them of them in a circle, clapping along to the music playing from where Changmin doesn’t know. They’re watching Yunho dancing.

One thing Changmin is now certain of is that Yunho is an incredible dancer, moves masculine and popping but he dances with a fabulous grace. He’s wearing some of Changmin’s old clothes Changmin had forgotten had existed: the black outfit with the garish gold sparkles that he loved once, and which looks much better on Yunho. As he dancers a spark of something in Changmin’s mind flares for less than half a second and before Changmin can grasp what it means, it’s gone. It felt a bit like love, and a bit like nostalgia...

With a twirl, flourish and an explosion of bright, gold magic from his upturned palms Yunho finishes and the crowd goes wild, applauding.

But not as hard as Lucifer.

The Prince of Darkness is sitting on his throne of bloody bones held up high by four muscled and shirtless demons. He claps hard and loud. Flicks long hair from his eyes. “You there!” he calls to Yunho. “Am I yet to make your acquaintance?” He narrows his eyes at Yunho, who is panting, though glowing from the exhilaration of dancing. “I recognise you not.”

Yunho smiles widely. “Hyung, it’s me, Yunho – “

Changmin runs over and pushes through the crowd. He steps in front of Yunho and bows low to the devil. “Please excuse this demon, my lord. He’s from the small village of Extans beyond the volcanic mountains of Payasran – “ He takes a deep breath and hopes not to regret the decision to say: “I have marked him as my mate and bringer of my demon spawn and brought him home, my lord.”

“FABULOUS!” Lucifer crows in glee, eyes crazy and wild. “Hell-born demons are my favourite kind of demon. Well done Choikang Changmin of the First Precinct.”

When Changmin bows in thank you Yunho comes around him and Changmin’s throat ceases in fear when Yunho asks, “Heechul-hyung, how have you been?”

Lucifer, whose attention had moved on to another sycophant blinks down at Yunho before grinning suddenly, smile full of teeth filed sharp. “Ah yes, that is the name of the vessel whose body I am now occupying,” he says conversationally. “Did the two of you know each other in your mortal lives? Let me check.” He throws his head back, eyes rolling so far back only his whites are shown. He comes to. “I see, this vessel’s memories show you as his best friend. Sweet.” He smiles indulgently down at Yunho. “I feel like chopping off some heads today. How about you and I go bowling?”

“Oh splendid,” says Yunho, “I love bowling!”

“Come!” Lucifer gestures to the men holding his throne to turn and head for a side door. “I have my own bowling alley in my palace...”

Changmin gapes incredulously after them. There’s murmurs around him as everyone walks out of the hall to go about their daily torturing or whatever it is they do.

Later, after some rather unexciting rounds of murderer whipping, Yunho catches up with him. Together they throw some pebbles into the flowing stream of lava.

“Are you alright?” Changmin asks, taking in Yunho’s pale face and frown.

“Bowling is supposed to be fun,” Yunho croaks out. “But we didn’t play with bowling balls; we played with heads, _human heads_.”

“Yes, that’s generally how it’s played in Hell,” says Changmin. He sighs. “If it’s any consolation, Lucifer only plays with the heads of irredeemable sinners, like serial killers and the like.”

“They were still conscious,” Yunho mumbles in despair. “I had to put my fingers in their eyes. I threw up three times before coming to look for you.”

Without looking Changmin reaches for Yunho’s hand. They fumble a bit until their fingers link and their palms slide together. Changmin says, “Please be careful, stress is bad for the baby. Want to get a cup of coffee? I know a good place.”

“I don’t think coffee is good for the baby either,” says Yunho. He kicks a stray rock. “But some apple juice would be nice.”

As they’re walking up the path holding hands Yunho asks, “Did the dance look familiar to you?”

“Your dance?” Changmin thinks of the small, strange feeling that had come across him when he saw Yunho dancing. “No, not really. Should it?”

Yunho stops abruptly then turns to face him, hands on Changmin’s shoulders to keep them squarely face-to-face. “What do you mean, ‘no, not really’? Either you did or you didn’t.”

“OK,” says Changmin in confusion, “then I didn’t.”

Yunho’s eyes light up with an idea. “What about this?” He steps away and starts dancing suddenly, singing a song about keeping your head down and letting go of love or some-such, and Changmin just stares at him in bewilderment.

“Hyung – “ he begins in exasperation. “What are you doing?”

“You should remember this dance,” says Yunho as he continues through the moves. “We used to perform this on stage together all the time. And at the end of the song you always used to scream really loud, like this: YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!”

Changmin stares at him with incredulity and a frown, then flicks his eyes away then back again. There’s some things demons aren’t allowed to talk about; about how Lucifer’s magic isn’t as strong as God’s, about how souls that become angels can retain memories of their mortal lives while those that become demons cannot. “Hyung...” he starts. He closes his eyes to find the words and when he opens them again Yunho has stopped dancing, waiting patiently for Changmin to speak. “Did we – did we know each other in our mortal lives?”

Yunho smiles sadly and comes forwards and takes Changmin’s hands in his. “When I died,” he tells Changmin softly, “I went to Heaven and watched over you, watched you live the rest of your life and waited for you to come to me. And when you finally did die, I waited for you at Heaven’s gates. I waited and waited, but you never came.

“And then I was told that your soul had made it to Purgatory, but that Lucifer had taken you and made a demon out of you. For years I cried, my tears were so many they could have filled a well. After I had finally finished crying I decided I would aim to become an archangel, for archangels have more freedom and more power and abilities. I also snuck into Purgatory when I could, hoping and hoping I would run into you there. It was a long shot – Purgatory is a never-ending space – but finally I found you.”

He cups Changmin’s face in his palms and kisses him.

“I found you,” he says again, whispering against his lips.

Changmin presses their foreheads together and sighs. “I won’t remember, you know.”

“You might,” says Yunho, with hope. “Heechul had his, deep down inside. If we become strong enough – gain enough power – “

Changmin flicks his eyes up to his and smirks a little, before sobering. “We have eternity to figure it out,” he agrees.

 

**Eight months later**

Yunho is sitting up in bed looking tired and wan but otherwise happy. Changmin sits in a chair next to him with a bundle in his arms.

He stares down at his perfect little daughter with her perfect little squashed pink face. She’s a beautiful mix of the both of them, mouth large like Changmin’s yet pouty like Yunho’s, and eyes big like Changmin’s but slanted like Yunho’s. She has Yunho’s nose though, Changmin’s relieved to note.

Minho hovers by Changmin’s chair. “Can I hold her, Hyung? Can I, please?”

Changmin holds back and irritable sigh and passes his newborn along. “Be careful,” he grumbles, reluctant to let her go.

“Given her a name yet?” Kyuhyun asks.

Changmin and Yunho exchange glances. “Yunho-hyung wanted to call her Miracle,” Changmin tells Kyuhyun, “but I told him it was too conspicuous for Hell. So we’re calling her Mira, for short.”

“That’s a good name,” Minho comments, passing her back to Changmin.

“We think so too,” says Yunho, and Changmin carefully climbs on the bed to sit with him.

-End.


End file.
